Mind Of The Madman
by BiteMeTechie
Summary: Even though the cops have caught him, he knows they'll never get him. Not really.


_Springwood Police Station, Springwood Ohio, June 17th 1966_

It's all a game, you know that, don't you?

Sure you do.

You're no fool. Not like those _cops_.

Do I say the word with distaste? Oh well, _pardon_ me...

They think they've caught me. They _think_ that they're clever little spiders, with a homicidal but dim witted fly stuck in their web.

I've evaded capture for close to two years, killed _dozens_, twenty six that they _know_ of, and they think they've got me dead to rights.

Never mind the fact that they only found me because of my _daughter_.

A five year old is the savior of an entire town from a child murdering menace...a little girl has succeeded where an entire task force has failed. They think it was _great_ detective work that lead them to my doorstep, when it was really just dumb luck.

The irony of that isn't lost on me...but it's lost on _them_.

Of course, these are the same kind of men who couldn't find their own asses with both hands _and_ a team of specially trained experts...still, I find myself wishing there was some kind of challenge in it...some effort to be had on my part...

This is all an elaborate chess game, with me a million moves ahead of the competition.

It's like playing chess with a chimp. A really, _really_ **stupid** chimp.

They stand here and grill me like a common criminal, using the same good cop/bad cop garbage...one of them pretending to be on _my_ side, wanting me to do what's best for myself...

After all, the court will give me a reduced sentence if I just _admit_ to it and let those poor parents know where the remains of their children are.

Like I don't know that the second I open my mouth I'm looking at lethal injection.

What do they take me for, an amateur?

I'm insulted.

If it wouldn't give away the game, I'd laugh at them.

They just don't _get_ it. I don't answer to _them_. They're beneath me.

Lower than the dirt caked in the soles of my shoes.

They send in the psychiatrists and the psychologists to try and figure me out, try and peg if I had Oedipal issues as a kid...

"Why do you do it, Fred? Why would you kill children?"

Why? Why? You want to know _why_?

Why do birds fly? Why do fish swim? Why do any of _them_ do the things that they do?

If these idiots are the best they've got, they sure as hell don't _deserve_ to know why. If you want to know those delectable details, you'll just have to earn it...knowing what I do and why I do it is a privilege, not a right. A privilege I doubt _anyone_ will ever deserve.

Besides...they haven't got me. Not really. There's something bigger going on here than just me and the cops...something more powerful brewing just beneath the surface of this perfect little piece of suburbia.

It's that same something that tells me they'll never catch me. _Ever_.

I've got my claws too deep in the flesh of this little city for them to ever flush me out completely, and I've been too meticulous in my methods for them to ever put me away.

They think they've got evidence...

It's all circumstantial, at _best_. None of those things in my work room prove anything...none of them are stained with blood...those are just my prototypes, never have any of them ripped into tender skin before.

As for the scrapbook...that can be explained away by my extremely macabre interest in true crime stories.

Besides...I don't seem to recall being read my Miranda rights when they arrested me.

Like I said...there's something bigger than them and me going on here.

And that something will make certain that I'm _never_ caught.

-

A/N: It was requested by She-Elf4 that I write something in first person from Freddy's POV, and this is the first thing that came to me. I'm just not sure if it's Freddy _enough_. I like writing arrogant characters, but I'm not sure if I went far enough.

Or maybe I went _too_ far...I dunno. I'm always antsy about writing a new canon character.

God I hope this is my last NOES fic...this universe is trying to take over my life.


End file.
